Blood Hunter
by Her Broken Wings
Summary: The pack moved to Montana after the Aiden thing.They run an inn, Vivian is hesitant in being with Gabriel.And something's hunting Vivian and playing games with her,bloody games.But they are only after her to get to someone else.Vivian's determined to play
1. Chapter 1 Calling it Home

Vivian Gandillon ran with soaring speeds through the underbrush of the forest. Her claws dug into the ground with each step she took. The autumn wind wafted her fur sending ripples throughout her entire body.

She smelled the crisp-clean night air and caught the scent of a rabbit just ahead. She leaned to the right and motioned her movements silent. The rabbit was just feet from her and the scent of it made her mouth water. She arched her back ready to pounce and when the moment was right she sailed through the air and clenched her teeth around the rabbit's neck, snapping it with a sickening crunch. The rabbit lay dead in her mouth and she feasted upon it thanking the Lady Moon for watching over her.

The following morning Vivian rose with a coppery taste in her mouth. She flexed the muscles in her arms and took in the morning air. A light fog covered the ground with a bitter chill. Winter would come early this year. After a few more minutes Vivian walked a ways through the forest shivering in the cold for she had not her fur to keep her warm but her human skin. She found the old oak tree that she had left a change of clothing for when she needed it.

The sun was now beginning to break through the clouds and Vivian cursed silently to herself. She was going to be late for school. She broke out into a run and made her way through the thick canopy of trees to her house. When she reached the inn she had to stop to take a look at it. It had just been a few weeks ago when the pack had decided to choose Riverbend, Montana as the place where they would all live. Rudy's lawyers had found some different places for them to look at since they got the insurance money back from their previous home which was burned down by the townspeople. The pack decided to spend the money on another Inn like the one they used to run when Vivian's dad was still pack leader. This new inn was actually more like a gigantic cabin with its golden brown logs for walls and furniture. It had a homely smell to it. A fireplace stood in the main foyer with cozy couches to sit on while warming up. The main kitchen is located near the dining hall where a large wooden table is set with a small crystal chandelier overhead. Glass windows fill every room with the breathtaking view of the woods and Mirror Lake.

This place was perfect for Vivian. It is nearby town yet far enough so the pack can have freedom to run and hunt. Vivian had longed for a secluded place like this since her previous home burned and her father died. The pack had had to move to the city to escape while the lawyers figured out the insurance money they would get back.

Now the pack all lived in the inn except for a few who decided to get houses in the nearby town of Riverbend. Esme, Vivian's mother, helped ran the inn with a few others from the pack. Vivian helped out when she could. It is her last year of high school and she had lots of work to do. Vivian entered through the back patio door. She hurried up the stairs to the second floor where her room stood at the end of the hall to the left. Framed pictures of scenery hanged against the wall as well as pictures of her pack together to make it a little more homely for guests. She inched her way to her room careful not to make a sound. When she reached her door she felt a large warm hand rest on her shoulder.

"Late for school are you?" Gabriel's hot breath blew into her ear. Vivian turned to see him with a lazy grin on his face. His hair hung loosely in his face and his icy eyes gazed at her with amusement. Gabriel is wearing a white t-shirt that clings to his body and a pair of jeans that just by looking at she could tell how much muscles he carried in his legs. Her breath hitched in her throat. She had to regain herself.

"So what," she replied back, turning her back to him and entering her room.

Gabriel's room was right across from hers. Esme had insisted that Vivian share a room with Gabriel, what with her being Gabriel's mate and all, but she had fought for her own room and Gabriel had actually agreed to it. He wasn't going to push her to be with him now that Vivian had accepted Gabriel as her lover. Vivian cared for Gabriel but she was still trying to adjust to being his. It was only just weeks ago that she had met Aiden and loved him but she had showed him her other side and he rejected it. It all had almost led to her death.

As she entered her room Gabriel followed behind her then moved past her to lie on her bed. Vivian had a queen sized bed – at Rudy's she had had a twin sized – that Gabriel had stretched out on with his arms folded over his head, showing the muscles in his abs. Vivian had to avert her face from him so he couldn't see the blush that crept onto her face. _He looks so_ _damned sexy_, Vivian thought. She turned to her bathroom and closed the door.

Letting the hot water run over her Vivian scrubbed away the dirt and soot that had built on her from her night in the woods. She washed her hair with haste then stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around her. Her closet was in the other room and she had forgotten to get her clothes before with Gabriel in the room. _Hopefully he is gone now._ Slowly Vivian opened the door and peered out. She didn't see Gabriel anywhere so she stepped out into the room and headed for the doubled door closet. She reached for some underwear, a t-shirt, and a pair of jeans then turned to go back to the bathroom to change, except when she turned Gabriel was standing in the corner gazing down at her.

_Crap, I should've smelled him there_, Vivian screamed in her head. Gabriel's icy blue eyes roamed over her wrapped in nothing but a towel. His eyes gleamed with heat and desire. Gabriel took his time gazing at every inch of her smirking all the while. All Vivian did was stood there unable to move, Gabriel held her with his eyes.

"I...I'm going to be late," she muttered.

"Better hurry and get changed then," Gabriel said in a husky voice.

Vivian caught herself and rushed to the bathroom hearing a low chuckle in the other room. She hurried and changed into her clothing then slammed open the door again and flung her backpack over her shoulder and exited her room ignoring Gabriel who was still in her room. He followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen where Esme was busy making coffee and toast.

"Great way to start your first day of school Viv," said Esme. She handed Vivian a cup of coffee which she took and gulped down despite the burning heat.

"I'm off mom," said Vivian setting the cup back down and making her way out.

"Don't forget to come straight home today!" Esme shouted from the kitchen.

"Kay!"

As Vivian left to run to school, it was only a twenty minute walk but with running she would make it in ten, she was stopped by Gabriel.

"What do you want now," she asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Would you like a ride?"


	2. Chapter 2 Sucktacular First Day

A few months ago Vivian would never have thought of herself as the mate of anyone. She didn't want to be with one of the Five, her age mates, and at first she didn't want to be the mate of Gabriel. Although she had accepted Gabriel she still had to rebel in some ways. She wanted options, not to have everything decided for her.

But even now she couldn't help but be daring as she rode on the back of Gabriel's black Harley. Her hands moved around his waist and her hands moved ever so slightly along his midsection, something she would never have done just weeks ago. She felt the hard muscles flex under her fingers and heard a low growl resonating from Gabriel against the loud noise of his bike. Vivian kept her hold on him as light as she could and sent teasing strokes across his stomach. The bitter wind blew into her face as they rode but the heat from Gabriel's back soothed the cold.

Upon arriving to Riverbend High School Gabriel drove his Harley to the front doors and caught everyone's attention. _Just like he did at the concert when I tried to make Aiden jealous_. A smile played on her lips as she leaped down from Gabriel's bike and onto the pavement thanking him for the ride. _Great first_ _impression, these humans definitely won't forget me, _Vivian thought sarcastically. She made her way up to the door waiting to hear the engine roar up again but didn't. A few meat-boys just passing to class caught her eye and she couldn't help but wink at them. Taken she might be but she couldn't help but find amusement in torturing a few souls.

Some of the boys stopped and hooted at her while nearby girls glared at her with envy and hate. Vivian's tawny hair was down going just past her shoulders. Her t-shirt showed the curves in her body and her jeans clung to her long legs. It was easy for Vivian to attract men but she never would have let herself fall for one, until Aiden. _And look how that turned out_, Vivian thought, _poor boy is probably wetting the bed at night just imagining what other creatures there are._

Vivian's fingers wrapped around the door handle when her shoulders were thrown back by a strong grasp and she was turned and crushed into Gabriel's chest. She caught a look of his smoldering eyes before Gabriel's lips bore down on hers in a heated kiss right in front of the students arriving to school. His lips crushed hers with a bruising force and his tongue probed her lower lip until she opened her mouth letting him in. Gabriel's tongue explored her mouth and sent Vivian's knees turning to liquid and buckling under her. He was hot and sweltering as his hands glided along her back in a kneading motion. Vivian found herself lost in the kiss forgetting everyone who gawked at them with open mouths until Gabriel pulled away smirking at her.

"What the hell was that for?" Vivian scowled trying to catch her breath.

"Just wanted to wish you good luck on your first day," Gabriel said. His eyes flickered with amusement and his mouth was set in a crooked smile.

Before Vivian could reply with a sarcastic remark Gabriel turned to leave. She listened to the roaring of his bike as the noise grew farther and farther away.

"Damn him," muttered Vivian under her breath. Now she definitely caught everyone's attention. And she just named herself the loose and easy girl from the city. Why couldn't he just say he was jealous or something? She never could understand what Gabriel was thinking. He wasn't like other men.

Vivian had to first check into the main office to pick up her schedule. When she entered the room she instantly spotted Willem in one of the chairs set for visitors. He looked up at her and grinned.

"Hey Viv. Come here to get your schedule too?" He asked. Vivian nodded and took the seat next to his.

"So where's the rest of the gang?"

"Finn and Gregory have gone down to check out the Workshop in town, decided they didn't need school no more," he chuckled. _Boys and their toys. "_As for Ulf he's around somewhere. Y'know. He hasn't been the same since…"

_Since Astrid died. _

"Well, now Gabriel has taken it to himself to watch over him. He's doing better though. I don't think he'll be coming to school anymore though. Probably will find himself a job."

Talking with Willem was relaxing. He was always the one member of the Five that Vivian didn't mind. But still their games and hunger for humans had been too much for her. Once you kill you can't get the blood out of your system. But now the Five had settled down somewhat. They still loved to tease people and party but again no one was the same since Astrid and Rafe's death.

"Okay so I have your schedule right here young boy. Now hurry along I'm sure your teachers won't appreciate you being late, even if you are a new student," said one of the old office ladies. Her glasses were perched on the edge of her nose and her hair was pulled back in a tight bun with grey stray hairs. The lady looked over and noticed Vivian. "Ah! You must be the young Miss Gandillon. My you are a pretty little girl. I must say this is the first time we have had this many new students here. We don't get that many people down here that often."

"Huh. Is that so?" Vivian's voice held mild interest.

The lady droned on and on. Finally after what seemed like minutes she handed Vivian her schedule and told her where to go first. Vivian was all to glad to get out of the office and head for her class. Only a few students lingered in the hallways. The bell had already rung and all the students were in their classes.

It wasn't hard for Vivian to find her classroom with the school being so small. The walls were lined with a sick hospital blue color and old rusted lockers were set against them. Vivian glanced again over her schedule. It consisted of four different art electives, a government class, economics and calculus. She entered her first class, Adv. Painting, and had to stand in front of everyone and introduce herself to them. There were at least fifteen other students beside her.

"Hey, I'm Vivian Gandillon. Uh…it's nice to be here." The last she said more of as a question than a statement. Sure it was much better than living in the city and she had longed for the shelter of the trees since they had to say goodbye to the old home in West Virginia. But maybe it was the fact that her father wasn't there to share it with her or that it was still unfamiliar territory. Gabriel was pack leader now and unlike her father he used muscles to solve issues whereas her father used his knowledge. It was difficult for Vivian to move on but it had to be done.

"Miss Gandillon your seat will be behind Mr. Dean Simons over there in the back corner to the right," the teacher, Mr. Carlson, said pointing in the direction for her to take. She moved over to the boy who Mr. Carlson referred to as Dean. The boy has short cropped blond hair and pale skin; his eyes a mocking green color. In the past Vivian would have found it amusing to sit next to someone like him so that she could trifle with the meat-boy's head.

"Hey, I'm Dean," he said as Vivian took her seat. She had a nice wide desk to work on and a stool. The boy held out his hand for Vivian to shake but she merely stared at him a hint of annoyance in her eyes.

"I'm Vivian," she said to be polite despite the cold look she was giving him for even talking to her. The boy hesitated a moment and she could tell he was thinking of something to ease the tension.

"Sooo…" he dragged on. "Where are you from?"

He was trying to be friendly and make Vivian feel comfortable but who was he to invade in matters that didn't concern him.

"I'm from Maryla…" Vivian paused. Her eyes darted to the window as she saw a flicker of movement.

A tall lean shadow stood out in the hazy fog staring straight at her.


	3. Chapter 3 Message for the Damned

Note: Okay so once I get over the beginning of a story it is pretty easy for me to get the story rolling. I hate beginnings. And I'm sorry if it was a bit boring but I promise to start writing some really good stuff look forward to it! (Please Review)

Vivian didn't know why but a bolt of fear struck through her. It could've just been anyone outside. _But_ _then why does he seem to be staring straight at me? _There was something odd and menacing about the lone figure. And she had to find out what.

Despite being in the middle of class, her first class on her first day of school, Vivian stood up suddenly slinging her bag over her shoulder and bolting for the door. A wave of gasps erupted and some of the few students cheered for Vivian. The teacher stood with his mouth hanging open before he could recognize what was happening. Vivian was out the door and racing for the entrance. She could hear the sound of her teacher yelling for her to stop but she ignored it. Her feet carried her to the spot where the man was standing and she smelled for a scent he might have left.

A tangy scent of spice and gun powder filled her nostrils. If she was going to follow where this scent led then she'd have to be careful. Silver could be her downfall. Vivian didn't doubt that the man who's scent this belongs to would be waiting for her, leading her into a trap. But why would he want to _hurt me?_ Vivian questioned. _I have been careful when I turn._ Unless Aiden had told whoever this man was and he was hunting her down. But she didn't think Aiden would do that. He was to afraid of what might happen to his precious little ass. 

So then who? But Vivian just couldn't leave it alone. She secured her bag around her shoulder and began running at a fast pace that no human could match. With each step she took the scent drew nearer. Vivian paid no mind to where she went even as she went deeper and deeper into the woods. The man was just standing outside the window a few minutes before Vivian reached him. There was no way he could get this far unless he wasn't just a mere human. He had to be loup-garou. But that still didn't answer why he was leaving such an obvious path for Vivian, he knew she would follow.

After minutes more of running Vivian came into a small clearing and the scent disappeared. Her fingers grew to claws and she searched for any assailant. She listened carefully for any move in the trees, any whisper of leaves falling or branches cracking. But she was filled with silence. Not a sound. She stepped cautiously forward and searched with her eyes. Still no sign. Then where had he gone.

_Wait, I hear a bell_, Vivian thought. She chased after the noise and against a very old tree stood a sign made of wood blowing back and forth against the wind. Vivian took a step back from the sign and retched onto another tree. Rotten flesh was thrown across the tree holding the sign and dead carcasses of animals lay dead badly mauled with their blood covering the ground in pools. There were about twelve carcasses badly deformed beyond recognition but Vivian knew that they had been dogs. Not her kind but common dogs. The smell radiating from them was fowl and sent new waves of nausea. Vivian turned her eyes from the animals and read the sign that was painted in blood, human blood. She could smell it.

LET THE GAME BEGIN

Under the sign held another message that was barely discernable.

"I'm watching you," Vivian said softly. Fear boiled throughout her. Who was this maniac that so clearly knew who she is? Why is he after her?

Vivian reached for her cell phone in her bag when she was flung to the ground by a strong force. The blood from the animals had gotten on her hands and cheek and the force from the blow left her dazed but she quickly picked herself up from the ground and faced her attacker.

The first thing Vivian knew was that it wasn't the man she had followed here. This man has a smaller frame but is more bulker and naked. His hair is a wild mess with leaves and roots in it from days maybe weeks of not washing and he is unshaven. But the most striking feature besides the scars running up along his arms to his face is his piercing bloodshot eyes that were screaming with rage. This man had been driven mad and Vivian had no idea who he is. But she did know what he is.

"Your loup-garou," she stated.

"So pretty," said the man ignoring Vivian's comment. He tilted his head at an odd angle and his back hunched in, he was changing. But the change to Vivian was quick and beautiful but watching this man was revolting and sickening. He twisted and turned in ways Vivian didn't think possible even for her kind. It was all so horrid.

"Damn!" Vivian yelled. His change was almost complete. If Vivian wanted to have any chance in fighting off this guy then she would need to change quickly. She peeled off her bag and began tearing off her clothes with haste. By the time the man had transformed Vivian felt the beginnings of hers. She kept her gaze on him as her bones crunches and slides into place. Even transformed he was disgusting. The way his body curved and his head turned was not normal.

He began attacking her the moment she was changed. His teeth bit into her neck and she let out a yelp but then turned in his grasp and freed herself, not without receiving deeper bite marks first. He had gotten her good and she felt the blood seep from the wounds. _You have to fight_, Vivian told herself. The man charged in for another attack and Vivian veered to his left barely escaping another injury. This kept going until Vivian decided she would never get anywhere if she kept playing defense. She needed to take out this guy. She looked for a way to pinpoint his weakness.

_There! _His left hind leg had a cut that had been made recently. Vivian could tell with the slightly colored skin that had grown. She lunged for an attack and bolted left as her attacker went in for her. Her teeth clenched around the wound in his leg and bent down hard, she heard a crack and knew she got him. But he also got her. The man bit down into her torso and flung her with little effort into a tree. Ugh! Vivian's body ached everywhere but the last thing she wanted to do was die. An image of Gabriel popped into her mind and she thought for a moment that she didn't want to leave him alone. She couldn't die.

He was running at her again but his speed was reduced greatly and blood seeped from the wound on his leg. Vivian knew she had to finish him off quickly because she herself was losing too much blood. She let him come to her and when he jumped in the air to leap her she moved as fast as she could and ran under him tearing a deep gash in his underbelly with her claws then kicking him with all the strength she could muster. He went toppling over to the ground with a hard thump. Vivian picked herself up and looked at her assailant who was now in his human form and twitching. She went over to him and saw the creepy smile his face wore even as blood gurgled out of his mouth. Reaching a clawed hand downwards Vivian took his neck and snapped it. She made sure he was dead before she began walking away towards the inn.

She didn't have time to gather her stuff up and change back into her clothes. She hoped she would still be alive before she made it to the inn. Her blood stained the frozen ground as she knocked into trees and tripped over her feet. The world was spinning but she had to keep going. Vivian was almost unconscious when she reached the inn. She had fallen on the patio and was unable to pick herself up.

"Gabriel…" she moaned hoping he could hear her calling him. But she was too drained of life that it came out in a whisper. But she knew someone would know she was outside. The scent of her blood would lead someone to her.

"Vivian?!"

It was Gabriel. She knew from the sound of his voice. He folded her broken body in his warm arms and carried her into the house with running speed.

"Esme," he shouted. "Get Persia!" He turned his head to look at Vivian. "Your lips are turning blue. Just hold on a little longer Vivian."

Esme peered at the door to see what all the commotion was about and then shrieked when she saw Vivian in Gabriel's arms.

"Vivian," she cried. She turned and ran to get Aunt Persia.

Vivian's eyelids fluttered and she spun into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4 I Need You

**NOTE: So I have been quite busy the past few days to update it but here this is. I wasn't sure how I wanted to run the story so please tell me what you think and if there is any need for improvement. Also on the last chapter I was in a hurry and posted it up without proofreading it so there were a few grammar errors, to which I apologize for. And if there are in this chapter then sorry right now. Enjoy!**

…

The days passed and Vivian rose in and out of consciousness. Beads of sweat rolled off her and her skin burned. The time she dreamed, she dreamed nightmares.

She was running through the thick forest from when she was a little girl, before her father's death. Except she wasn't that little girl anymore. And she had Gabriel by her side running but from something. Vivian caught glimpses of them through the thick haze of the night sky. They were the twisted wolves like the one she had encountered and killed.

"Run, Vivian!" Shouted Gabriel.

His chest was bare to the bitter cold and his feet, without shoes, pounded into the frozen earth. He looked so unnaturally beautiful as the moonlight shown on his skin giving it a pearl sheen. Vivian felt a pang of desire and longing as she looked at him. He was hers and yet he never was hers. The thought of losing him crushed her with unexpected sadness.

In that moment the pursuers were catching up with them. Vivian looked behind her to see eyes the color of blood glowing in the darkness. _They are still a good distance away but for how long? _Vivian began to fall behind Gabriel and pushed herself to catch up.

As the trees began to clear, Vivian came to the old inn that was once her home where her father was the pack leader, before man burned it down. Gabriel raced farther and farther away from her. By the time she had reached the door of the inn Gabriel stood there waiting. His icy eyes stared down at her. She looked at his muscles flexing and the gleam of sweat on his brow. He looked so wild and raw that Vivian felt herself hungry for him.

_Snap! _

She had momentarily forgotten herself.

"Gabriel, what do we do?" she had to ask. She was afraid and unsure of herself.

"Follow me," he ordered. Gabriel's warm hand covered Vivian's and he gently took her around the inn instead of inside.

"Where are we going?" Vivian asked in a hushed voice.

"Someplace they can't reach us," he replied. With that he silenced her with his other hand and led her on. The night was dark with only the light from the moon shining down. They could see fine in the dark though but it was reassuring to have the Lady Moon watching over them.

They walked together at a fast pace. There was something odd about the heat from Gabriel's hand that alerted Vivian. He was burning hot. _Is he sick? _The sound of the wolves that were chasing them was gone. _Where did they go?_ Vivian asked herself. _Something isn't right._

After a while they came upon an old cellar's door. It was hidden beneath the earth's soil and if Vivian had known of its existence she never would have found it. She knew there was a cellar closer to the inn but this one had escaped her. What was in it, she didn't know. Gabriel bent over and felt the ground with this free hand. _Clack!_ His fingers wound around a handle and he lifted the door leading below open. It creaked a little when he opened it and Vivian turned her head to make sure no one was there who might have heard it. There was a set of poorly built stairs leading further down. Gabriel let go of Vivian's hand and went in first. She moved to follow.

Instantly she was hit with the smell of decay and the deep smell of blood. Feeling she was safe with Gabriel she followed in after him. It was dark, really dark. With her eyes she could barely make out wooden shelves lining the walls with glass jars that held something she couldn't figure out what in them. There were beds pushed against the wall and something hanging above them. Everything seemed well spaced; the room was quite large for a cellar. Gabriel flicked a switch and a light turned on. A scream caught in Vivian's throat.

"What the hell happened here?" She asked aloud.

There were bloody handprints streaking the walls showing where someone had fought to live. The beds turned out to be metal tables, like the ones from morgues, that were laid out on the ground. On the tables stood what looked to be a person at one time or the other. It was badly mauled and strips of decaying flesh hung from the carcass. The jars on the shelves held different body parts in bloody liquid. _There's so much blood_, Vivian thought with disgust. She went over to an area without blood and retched what little she had in her stomach. The sight was truly appalling.

Vivian felt a comforting hand on her back as she vomited. When she finished she looked up into Gabriel's eyes and saw curiosity in them. A wave of nausea hit her again and she had to hold onto Gabriel for support. When she overcame it she pushed herself away from him and stared into his cold eyes.

"What is this place, Gabriel?" Fear churned in her veins.

"Why did you choose to follow me?" He asked, ignoring Vivian's question.

"Because I trust you," was her only reply. She took a step back from him. Something wasn't right with him. Why would he have led her here? And whose blood is all this? Whose place is this?

"Gabriel, what is wrong with you?" She cried.

"Nothing is wrong with me, love. I'm better. Stronger. We all are," he said taking a step closer to her. His eyes were changing. Vivian noticed a red ring around his icy blue color.

"Whose we?" She had to ask even though she already knew the answer to the question.

And when the words escaped her lips there were footsteps behind her. She had left the door open. People from the pack came filing in. She recognized the Five – including Rafe, Astrid, Lucien Dafoe, Orlando Griffin, Aunt Persia, Esme, even her father. Everyone from the pack came tumbling into the cellar. And they all had blood in their eyes. Just like the man who attacked her, their heads were at odd angles and their bodies deformed. Rafe's tongue was wagging and drops of drool hung from it. Every one of them looked hungry and ready to pounce.

"Gabriel, what is going on here?" She asked turning around to face him. She felt her back unprotected but she had to see him.

A small smile played on his lips and his strong arms circled Vivian. He crushed her into his chest and Vivian fought to free herself. This wasn't her Gabriel. With one hand circling her he drew up his free hand and traced her jaw with his fingers. His mouth came onto hers hot and fierce. Gabriel's teeth cut into her lower lip and he sucked the blood that flowed from it. The coppery taste filled her mouth and she was forced to keep it there with Gabriel's lips crushing hers. His fingers had grown claws and he traced them along her back drawing even more of her blood. When Gabriel's mouth released Vivian's a drop of blood stood at the corner of his lips and he licked it away with a wide grin. He lunged again for her throat when Vivian awoke with alarm in her bed.

She started thrashing about and screaming when strong arms grasped her by the shoulders and held her down to the firm mattress. Her legs kicked up and she yelled till her throat was aching and dry. Vivian calmed when she saw the worry in Gabriel's eyes. They were the normal icy blue eyes that Vivian longed to see each day. _When did I started caring so much for Gabriel? _Vivian calmed when she saw that she was back in her room and not that creepy old cellar.

"Gabriel I'm so scared," she confessed. Her voice was parched and weak. How long had she been out?

"I know, babe. Everything is going to be alright. I'm here for you," his words were the ones she wanted to hear. Vivian liked hearing them from him. Gabriel kissed her forehead and continued to hold her.

A few minutes passed of silence where Vivian laid in Gabriel's soothing arms. She had once been afraid of the power that they held but she knew that they were also gentle and smooth. When Gabriel rose to get Aunt Persia Vivian panicked.

"Wait! Please, stay with me for a few more minutes," she begged. Vivian wasn't the type to beg but she felt so vulnerable and weak.

"Sure. Whatever you want," replied Gabriel.


	5. Chapter 5 Slipping Between the Fingers

**NOTE: Just to let you all know this story still has plenty of chapters left. I am in no way close to finishing it. I haven't been able to add chapters because I have been busy with school so I won't be able to update as soon. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter and please tell me what you think. I'm sorry if I missed errors. So please enjoy and don't forget to review! Enjoy.**

When Vivian awoke she found herself wrapped in Gabriel's arms. He was asleep and held onto her tightly, protectively. She gently pulled herself away and for a moment let her fingers trace along his jaw and across his lips. He looked stiff when he slept and not at all at peace like how people normally are when they sleep. She couldn't help but like that part of Gabriel.

_Man when have I become such a sap_, Vivian thought.

She rose from the bed, careful not to wake up Gabriel, and almost collapsed to the floor had it not been for the strong hands that grasped her upper arms.

"Careful, Princess Wolf."

"Gabriel you'r–"

"Shh…" he mumbled into her ear.

Gabriel's arms folded around her. Vivian's back pressed into Gabriel's chest and she felt his heat radiating off of him. Gabriel's lips traced kisses along her neck, soft and sensual. Her legs turned to liquid as he trailed kisses to her shoulders.

"Gabriel," Vivian moaned.

"You don't know how worried I was for you. Don't ever do that to me again," he whispered between kisses. His voice was a low rumble and husky.

"It's not every day I get attacked by my own kind you know," she said with a hint of sarcasm, despite the desire that was slowly building inside of her. Gabriel growled again in response and turned her around fiercely. Vivian's blood pounded in her ears and she was dizzy with need.

His lips fell onto her in a deep kiss that took Vivian's breath away. His hot tongue parted her lips and glided into her mouth. She tasted the spicy dark smell of him and wrapped her arms around him trying to get as close as she could to him. He responded with a groan and held onto her with such strength until he pulled away, both of them breathing hard.

"We should probably go see Esme," he said hoarsely.

…

After showering and changing into a pair of jeans and a low cut crème blouse Vivian made her way to the guest dining hall to meet Esme. Her mother was sitting at a table with a cup of coffee that filled the air with its warm scent. Upon Vivian entering the room Esme's eyes lifted from her cup and she smiled at her daughter.

"I see you're doing better," she said eyeing Vivian for any wounds she may still have. Being her kind meant healing faster. "Now do you want to tell me what on earth happened to you?"

Vivian took a seat opposite Esme and let out a sigh.

"I don't know exactly what it was but –"

"If you don't mind I would like to hear what you have to say as well," said Gabriel. He was leaning against the doorway with a grim expression, all of his playfulness from earlier gone. Esme nodded and he pulled up a seat at the table.

"Vivian, darling, please continue," said Esme.

Vivian paused a moment trying to think of where to start.

"I was only in my first class when I saw this guy outside the window. He was just staring at me. I couldn't see what he looked like because of the weather. I should have just ignored him but I was curious so I walked out of the class and when I reached the spot he was at he was gone but I picked up his scent so I decided to try and catch him and see who he was." Vivian paused letting the words sink in. Why had she followed him? It was all so clearly a trap.

"Why in hell's name did you follow him?!" Esme shouted angrily. Traces of her calm expression were gone replaced by a frown. But Vivian saw the worry and concern her mother's eyes held.

Not too long ago those eyes were filled with grief and sadness. With her father's death her mother was left alone. After a year had passed Esme had started to chase after other men, making Vivian feel like her mother didn't miss her father. But she had. However since the Ordeal she met Tomas she was able to find herself again. They now both helped in running the inn together.

"Esme, let her continue," commanded Gabriel. His expression was dark and intimidating.

"So I followed him." Vivian's words came out in a choked whisper. She recalled all the blood. She swallowed hard before continuing. "His scent led me further into the trees and then I reached a clearing and then nothing. I lost his scent almost as easily as I had found it. I searched for him but he was nowhere.

"And then there was this ringing, a bell. I stupidly chased after it without realizing. I found the bell," she paused again. As she recalled her memories, that were to clear, she remembered all the blood and rotting flesh. Her next words were barely audible.

"There was so much blood. Animal blood and human blood," she whispered. Esme had a rueful expression. Her coffee was going cold as she held it. Gabriel's expression was hard and cold, menacing. She didn't know what he was thinking but all she could imagine was herself wrapped up in his arms. He could protect her, he could love her. "Out of nowhere I was attacked. I wasn't able to hear him or anything he just popped out of thin air. But the man wasn't the same as the one I had followed. This one was deformed; the way his body twisted and hung was so sickening. And the worst of it all is that he was one of our kind."

"Was?" asked Esme.

"I killed him. At least I think I did. I'm not sure. He had injured me and the world was spinning. I just ran." Vivian left out the part about the sign that was pinned into a tree. For some reason she didn't want Gabriel to know about it. She didn't want him to worry and try to protect her. Gabriel ruled the pack with his strength, unlike her father with his intelligence. She was afraid he would get killed because of her. Vivian was surprised at the feelings that were running through her. She didn't want Gabriel to get hurt, of course, but she didn't want him putting himself in harm's way. Vivian didn't want to lose Gabriel, she felt a pang inside of her chest just thinking about him.

"Esme can you please let me talk with Vivian alone?" Gabriel asked breaking the silence.

"Sure Gabe," Esme rose all too eager to leave the tension of the room. She left to find Tomas out in the shed and tell him everything about what had happened.

Vivian and Gabriel sat in the dining hall in silence letting the minutes tick by without a word being said. Vivian didn't know what to say to him. She was afraid. The images of the past night flashed through her head and all she wanted to do was scream and hope they would go away.

"Aunt Persia found something in your blood that wasn't right," said Gabriel, breaking the quiet. Vivian looked at him, her eyes full of questions. "She doesn't know what it was. A poison? But whatever it was it messed with your ability to heal and weakened you. You were losing so much blood and we didn't know what to do."

How long had she been out?

"She tried to clean your wounds and restore your blood. We didn't know what to do. Persia cleaned out the poison to her best ability but she's never seen anything like it."

Gabriel paused. His face was masked in anger, worry, and concern.

"I thought I would lose you."

Vivian stared at him searching his eyes. _What exactly am I hoping to find there?_ Vivian asked herself. _Why do I feel this way…for Gabriel?_

"I don't' know what to say," she whispered turning her head away from him, staring at her folded hands in her lap.

Gabriel got up from his seat and was over to her in a mere second. He knelt down to her level and with his hand grabbed her jaw making her look at him. Tears brimmed her eyes and threatened to fall. Now Vivian felt weak and even more vulnerable.

"You do know what to say Vivian," he said in a low rumble. "I've been waiting for you to open yourself up to me but I'm getting tired of waiting Viv."

Gabriel I –"

"Vivian I don't want to hear an excuse. You don't hesitate to throw yourself into danger even when it is so clearly showing itself to you. You open yourself to a meat-boy but shy away from me. I'm tired of you shutting yourself up. I want you. All of you."

What could she say to him? Did she love him?

"I just don't know," was her weak reply.

"Well when you make up your mind about what you want then feel free to tell me. I don't like to be used as you well know," he paused letting his anger dissipate. His fingers moved from her chin to wind themselves in a stray piece of her hair. "I swear I will protect you Vivian. I won't let you get hurt anymore. Open yourself to me and you will find that I can be a great man that you can feel comfortable with, that you can trust, that you can ask things of, that you can love."

Before Vivian could say anything Gabriel stood hovering over her. He reached down and pressed his warm lips to her forehead. Vivian closed her eyes to keep from crying. Gabriel ended the kiss and left the room leaving Vivian feeling like she just lost a part of herself.


	6. Chapter 6 Three Words Hard to Speak

**NOTE: Okay so I know I haven't been writing that much lately but I've been really busy with school. I have to wake up at 5:20 every morning just so I can have enough time to get ready for my zero hour class, seminary. My stupid school keeps pushing our times earlier and longer. It is excruciating. So I know I didn't do that good of a job in this chapter but I will try to post up a better chapter soon that will be sure to satisfy. Thank you for taking time and reading this. Enjoy! **

When Vivian was fully recovered a pack meeting was held.

"How do we know for sure there aren't more of them out there?" asked Emse.

"We don't. This is why for now no one is safe," stated Gabriel. His voice was that of a leader, firm and powerful. "I don't want anyone going out alone. I'd like everyone to pair up with someone when going out otherwise forget it. We are not taking any risks here."

The room was quiet except for the drunken slurs from Lucien. No protested Gabriel's orders. The room was eerily silent.

"What if it happens again?" asked Bucky. "Do we fight?"

"If you can run. We don't want to shed anymore blood than we have to," answered Gabriel.

There were silent nods of agreement that passed through the room. No one knew what they were up against. Whatever Vivian had fought had poisoned her blood and slowed her healing abilities. Somehow the attacker was one of them, loup-garou, and yet he wasn't. The way he twisted and curved was inhumane. _ Funny_, Vivian thought, _and we are animals. _

…

After several more minutes of debating the issues everyone began to clear out and head home, whether it was at the inn or near it. Vivian's heart raced with anticipation. The sign had read _let the game begin._ What game exactly? Vivian had a feeling that it was a game she didn't want to play. _Obviously, _Vivian thought sarcastically.

When the meeting came to an end some of the members decided to stay behind. They were afraid, Vivian could smell it radiating off them. Why shouldn't they be? She was afraid and she was the one attacked. Her dreams were haunted with horrific sights that all led her back to the bloodied cellar.

After her quarrel with Gabriel the following night she had woken up in a cold sweat weeping and holding onto herself, afraid she might fall into the darkness that she saw. Despite her argument with Gabriel he had came into her room and comforted her. At first she had refused to let him come near her because she was embarrassed and humiliated and angry.

Yet Gabriel still came to her swiping away her angry words with a mere shake of his head. Gabriel's eyes were intense and wild and filled with worry and concern. His hand had stroked soothing circles on her back and his fingers wiped the tears that fell relentlessly down her face. All the while Gabriel had said nothing, asked nothing, while she cried silently onto his bare chest. She eventually fell into a dreamless sleep while still wrapped in Gabriel's arms. But when she awoke she was alone with the intoxicating scent of Gabriel taking up every inch of her room.

The memory sent an ache to Vivian's chest. She felt such strong desire for Gabriel but did she love him? She barely knew him to begin with but somehow she felt that that was enough.

Yes. Vivian did love Gabriel. But she couldn't find the words, or time, to tell him.

After the meeting Vivian left straight for her room. She had heard enough and it was hard for her to tell everyone about her attack. But she still left out the information about the sign.

_Let the Game Begin. _

She lay on her bed forgetting the meeting and attack and filled her thoughts with thoughts of Gabriel. How could she tell him of her feelings? She suspected he already knew but it was still difficult for her to tell him. She knew he wanted to hear her say them.

So how could she. Vivian thought of many instances where she could speak with Gabriel; dinner, coffee, a midnight stroll. Anything. She just wanted him to hear her say it. She wanted him to be hers and only hers. Vivian thought about walking right into his room right then and throwing her arms around him and telling him how much she loved him but something held her back. It was fear of not being accepted or being laughed at that truly frightened her. She knew that Gabriel wouldn't do either of those things but she couldn't help but keep replaying what ifs.

Finally Vivian stopped pacing and came to a conclusion. The next full moon was tomorrow. Her blood raced as the days grew nearer to a full moon. The urge to change would be too strong to resist. She wanted to tell Gabriel of her feelings with the Lady Moon glistening on her bare back before she made the sweet change. She would run with him under the moonlight as his queen, his lover. Vivian's stomach held butterflies and her heart was racing wildly. Tomorrow he would be hers completely.

…

The following morning Vivian rose from another nightmare and went to the bathroom. She had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and still carried bruises from the attack that took place a week ago. She swore to herself and peeled off her sweat soaked clothing and stepped into the shower letting the water ease its way over her body.

Vivian was nervous for today. Not just because she would finally tell Gabriel but also because she hadn't been to school since walking out on her first day. When she finished showering she wrapped a towel around her and got a change of clothes from her closet. She dressed in a low-cut, long sleeved white shirt with a forest green sweater and a pair of designer jeans. Vivian combed her tawny hair and twined it around her slender neck and smiled to herself with the knowledge of how good she looked. Seeing the time she grabbed her bag and raced downstairs. When she reached the door out she was stopped.

"And where do you think you're going?" Asked Gabriel his voice the sound of lazy thunder.

"Yeah. There is this thing called school that I'm supposed to be at," she replied flashing him a grin. She placed her hands on her hips in an act of flirtatious defiance. _He smells so good_, Vivian thought.

"Well if you think you are going out by yourself then you are a fool. You just got attacked in broad daylight and still have bruises to show for it despite the super healing abilities you posses and you still want to go alone," Gabriel said his icy eyes sparking with amusement. He then burst out laughing. His laughs were rumbling and deep, calming to the ears. "You are worthy of the title Queen," he said when he stopped laughing.

Vivian only shrugged her shoulders and made another attempt for the door but was stopped again when Gabriel's hands reached to close it. Vivian turned and felt her breath leave her. His face was mere inches from hers and his hands were on either side of her head.

"Gabriel–" Vivian moaned reaching to close the gap and feel her lips on his. But his hand came to cover her mouth and his eyes pierced into hers making her push as much as she could away from him. She was shaking with desire, the need to press herself against him and feel the warmth that radiated from him was strong.

"Not yet Princess Wolf," he teased. "You have yet to tell me the things that I so want to hear."

Her knees were giving out on her and she struggled to stay upright.

"Ahem."

Willem stood in the doorway, his face was beat red. Gabriel moved away from Vivian. His eyes held strong amusement. Willem looked out of place and uncomfortable at walking in on them right then. Gabriel made a show of it as if it were no big deal. _Damn him!_ Vivian thought. _He's playing with_ _me. _But Vivian liked it.

"Vivian, Willem will be going with you to school for now," said Gabriel. "I trust that you will protect her?"

"Yes! Of course," said Willem straitening and saluting to him. Vivian rolled her eyes.

"I don't need protecting," Vivian stated.

"I know you don't Princess Wolf but for now please put my worries at rest and do as I say."

Instead of answering Vivian just shrugged her shoulders and left the inn. She heard Willem catching up with her as his feet stomped against the frozen earth. 


	7. Chapter 7 Losing Oneself

**NOTE: Okay here is chapter 7! I've been really busy with family down for the Labor Day weekend. I've been updating some of my stories. I started a Twilight story, despite my strong feelings of hatred, I wanted to see how many people I could get to view it seeing as how every girl is crazily obsessed with it. I also have a story in the Peter Pan category. I like Peter Pan because it is so creative and it makes you envious of him being able to stay a child and have adventures. Anyway enough of my babbling. Here is the latest chapter and I hope you all enjoy!**

There is one word to describe the feeling Vivian felt as she entered each of her classes. Awkward. Practically every student stared at her as she entered each of her classes. She felt like she was being held on exhibit in a museum. Vivian wanted to shed her human skin for her wolf pelt and run away from all the burning stares.

As she took her seat in each of her classrooms she continued to receive stares even as the teacher was speaking. The meat-boys grinned at her and sent her lascivious looks. Vivian had only to smirk at the way they made complete fools of themselves. _If only they knew the real animal I am, _Vivian thought.

When lunch time arrived Vivian was approached by a group of girls who had too much makeup and perfume on. The scent made Vivian crinkle her nose in disgust.

"So I hear your name is Vivian. Am I correct?" asked one of the girls. She had strawberry blonde hair that was cut with many layers to her shoulders. Her thick eyeliner made her look like she was on something.

In reply Vivian nodded her head.

"Everyone's talking about why you skipped out on school," replied the blonde.

"So? What's it to you?" Vivian asked with annoyance in her voice.

"If you think that stunt you pulled off is going to get everyone to notice you then you are so wrong."

_Wait, are they actually trying to scare me off?_ Vivian thought. _Oh, this is good._

"If I was looking for attention believe me I would've gotten it," Vivian smirked. "And I think instead of flaunting your jealousy towards me you should worry a little more about how you're going to get all that makeup off without ruining your face."

The girls' mouths were agape. Vivian's eyes sparked with amusement and she held a wide grin on her face. Vivian lifted from her chair at the table and picked up her tray. She walked over to the girls and shouldered the blonde roughly while walking past them. No one wanted to mess with Vivian today, not when she was in such a pissed off mood.

The rest of the classes ended and before Vivian knew it she was walking home with Willem a way behind her. He was keeping his distance well aware of her need to take her anger out on anyone. The moon would be up tonight and the pack would need to change. Vivian had only to wait till tonight.

…

When Vivian arrived home she was greeted with her mother and other pack members hustling about. There would be guests arriving today. Whoever it was was going to be staying for a week. It was a bit odd to have someone staying at this time of year but we welcomed guests.

"I'm home," mumbled Vivian as she made her way up to her room.

"Welcome back Viv," shouted Esme as she hurried past her with a stack of blankets in her arms.

The reason everyone was so eager to greet the guests was because this would be their first guest since moving to Montana. Esme was excited for the opportunity to cook and clean for someone. She was getting bored spending all day with Tomas doing next to nothing.

Vivian reached her room and shut it just as Gabriel was leaving his. She didn't want to see him right now and she was sure that he didn't want to see her until she told him what he wanted to hear. She threw her backpack across a window and it hit the wall with a loud thud. Vivian wanted to scream and tear everything apart. Her anger was boiling to a point where it was hard to keep contained. She reached over to her closet and pulled out her paintbrushes and an easel. Vivian started splashing paint and moving her body with rough strokes. The overwhelming feeling she carried was coming out in her painting and before Vivian realized she realized what it was she was painting. Her fingers dropped the paintbrush and she fell to the floor with her hands covering her face. She sobbed into her dirty fingers and let the tears fall down her face.

The painting was that of the day she was attacked. The blood…The sign with the hanging flesh…The dead carcasses, and the twisted figure. Why had she painted this terrible scene? The images flashed through her mind. With each image a wave of fear trembled through her. Her throat clenched and her breath came out in deep ragged breaths. Vivian felt like she was losing herself. Her nightmares were poisoned with the images and now her paintings.

Vivian picked up the paint she had used and threw it across the room careless of it spraying over everything. She hated being frightened; she hated herself for being weak.

"Dammit!" she yelled.

"Viv? Are you all right?" It was Esme at her door.

"I'm fine," she answered bitterly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Are you done yet or is there something you want?" Vivian asked with strong anger in her voice.

"If you wouldn't mind," Esme asked.

"What is it?" Vivian asked opening her door to her mother.

"I was wondering if you could go to town and pick up someone who's going to be taking care of the inn while we're gone tonight. The guest will be arriving tonight and we will need to be going. You can take the car."

"Who is he?" Vivian asked. She was a bit calmer now. Careful to keep her anger in check.

"His name is Daniel Richards. He's about twenty-eight years old and works at the school part time."

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Great! Here are the keys," Esme said handing Vivian the keys to the truck. "He'll be expecting you to pick him up at the repair shop. I called him up and told him you were coming."

"You called him already? How do you know I was even going to say yes?" Vivian asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Why you can't say no to your mother can you?" Esme joked a grin on her lips.

In reply Vivian scowled and grabbed the keys from Esme's hand. She turned to leave down the stairs and through the door. The roads were a bit slick from ice so Vivian had to drive slowly but she reached the shop. When she arrived she mumbled a few obscenities.

Gabriel worked here and he was standing to the side talking with a couple whose car had broke down. As soon as Vivian had came in and parked the truck Gabriel turned towards her and gave her a lazy grin and continued to speak with the customers. Vivian gave a small smile and walked passed them brushing Gabriel's arms as she strode by. She added a sway to her hips and walked with confidence towards the front desk knowing full well that Gabriel was watching her.

It didn't take much for Vivian to recognize Daniel. He looked younger than his age but every bit gorgeous. His short cropped golden brown hair and firm square jaw, the way his lips curved into a grin as she approached and his light blue eyes sparked. He held out a hand for Vivian to shake and she took it.

"Hello I'm Dan Richards. I presume you are the Miss Vivian Gandillon?"

"You presume correct," Vivian said shaking his hand a bit more then releasing it.

"Esme said you were seventeen but I find that hard to believe. You're a full grown woman," he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Don't you forget that," replied Vivian matching his humor. "Come on. The truck is over there." Vivian pointed it out.

Dan grabbed a duffel bag from behind the counter and leapt over. Dan matched Vivian's pace and walked beside her. Vivian caught Gabriel staring at her as she walked past him. His icy eyes a mix of emotions. Vivian felt like laughing in that moment.

When they reached the truck Dan threw his bag in the back and climbed in on the passenger side. Vivian started the engine letting it roar with life. The trip home was short and Vivian wished it was longer. She thought Dan was a pretty cool guy, for a twenty-eight year old man. They could be friends despite him being a meat-boy. Vivian recalled the expression on Gabriel's face and smiled to herself. She couldn't wait till the moon was out. She would run with him and give Gabriel herself.


	8. Chapter 8 In His Arms She Is

**NOTE: This chapter was a bit embarrassing for me to write (You'll see why when you read it) I tried to keep it as clean as possible. I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you all think. Oh and also I have a question for anyone who can answer. I don't really have anyone to ask about this so I was hoping to get an answer here. Please forgive me if you think it is rude. Well here it is. This guy I liked found out I liked him a while ago (as in months and months ago) well anyway he said he only wanted to be friends and since then we never really talked. Well summer break ended and we're back in school with a class together and he has started noticing me more this year. He does things like says hello to me when he is in a group of friends and talking with them he stops and yells to me hello when I pass without noticing him then when in class he and I always seem to be in a group together and he tells me to give him a high five and says I look cute when I do it shyly. And another thing is we had to be in a group together and there were a lot of people and I was pushed behind everyone while my group was in the front. Well the group wanted me to go up to them but this guy told them to go back to me and he walked to stand by my side. I don't know if he likes me or not and I don't know how to tell if he does. So how can you tell if a guy likes you? You don't have to answer but it would be very much appreciated. **

That night Esme gave Dan the full what to do and not to do at the inn. The guests arrived as the sun was at its final minutes. There were five of them total. And they were beyond weird. Each wore a black coat that was of the finest, expensive, fabrics. There were two females and three men. One of the women had long golden hair that reached the small of her back with a baby face that glowed in the dim light with magnificent beauty. She wore a short black skirt and white blouse beneath her coat with knee high black boots. The other female has a short lean figure; she wears a satin cocktail dress with her yellow-orange hair tied neatly in a bun. The men wore similar black slacks and white shirts. The tallest of the three has short spiky blonde hair with gruffness about him. The second has piercing forest green eyes and long black hair with dimples in his firm cheeks. And the last of them is about the same height as Vivian and has fiery red hair that hangs wild and untamed with dark blue eyes and a permanent smirk on his face. At least Vivian presumes.

She is completely awed by these people, each are magnificently beautiful. It is Vivian who shows them to their rooms. She leads the two women to two separate rooms and the men across from them. When Vivian turns to leave after showing them the way she is stopped by the red head.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay, he said with a smooth and silky voice. His eyes sparkled with amusement.

"You wish," Vivian said turning her back and leaving the guests to their business, whatever it may be.

"I don't like them," said Dan as she reached the front desk. Everyone had left for the forest within. "There is something odd about them."

"The only thing that gets me is their being so full of themselves," remarked Vivian. "The only thing I could care about is that we get paid." Vivian turned away from Dan and headed for the door.

"Hey wait up!" Dan shouted chasing after her. She stopped and turned towards him.

"What?" Vivian asked.

"You forgot your jacket. Here," said Dan. He held Vivian's dark brown coat and moved so close to her that she could smell his aftershave filling in her nostrils. His arms wound around her and he helped her put her coat on. When he finished Vivian immediately backed away from him.

"Thanks," said Vivian in a low voice. With that she turned to leave.

When Vivian opened the door she saw Gabriel waiting on the front steps for her. She blushed and wondered if he had heard or seen her with Dan. Gabriel was dressed in tight fitting jeans and a black t-shirt that showed his smooth muscles. Vivian could smell the dark spicy scent radiating from him. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and have him there. The thought made her blush even more.

"Come on. Everyone's waiting," said Gabriel. His tone was emotionless and his face without expression.

Vivian simply nodded and followed Gabriel. The others had driven their own cars and Gabriel would take Vivian on his motorcycle. _Esme must have planned for this to happen_, thought Vivian with a smirk. Gabriel hopped on then Vivian swung her legs around. She felt the heat from his back and pressed her face against it. Gabriel said nothing but roared the engine with life. She clung to him tightly as Gabriel zoomed through the roadways. After a few minutes he then turned and found a hidden path that led through the thick forest. A small fear resided in Vivian as she remembered the horrible nightmare that happened in these forests. But she would have Gabriel by her side as she changed under the light of the moon. It would be the first time she changed since the attack. She was afraid but comforted by Gabriel's presence.

Gabriel pulled in next to other vehicles that belonged to the pack. He got off and helped Vivian down then immediately let go of her hand. He turned and she hurried along to catch up to him. _Dammit_, Vivian thought, _I'm chasing him like a lovesick teenager._ But that was what she was. She was lovesick.

The pack was in a small clearing similar to the one from Vivian's attack and it made her shudder. The trees all seemed twisted and horrific. Some of the pack had already changed into their wolf forms and some were changing at that moment. After minutes Vivian was standing alone with Gabriel as the rest of the pack had changed and left them. She felt the need to change and a shudder ran through her as she tried to repress it. But it was impossible to resist the change when the Lady Moon was at her fullest.

"Come on," said Gabriel into the dark.

Vivian turned her head towards him. Her face was expressionless as she stared at Gabriel's. She looked into his icy eyes that peered down at her. When she didn't say anything Gabriel moved away from her and began peeling off his coat and shirt. _I can't let him go_, Vivian panicked. His smooth muscular chest shone in the dazzling moonlight and Vivian choked on her next words. The rippling change in her body was barely contained.

"Wait!" she shouted. She had meant to say it normally but Vivian was so nervous that it came out in a yell. Gabriel turned and she saw a wild look in his eyes that took her breath away.

"What is it?" he asked into the night.

"I – I... I…" she struggled.

"Just hurry up and change," ordered Gabriel turning his back to her again. His voice was hard and it hurt Vivian to hear it.

"I love you," she whispered. Fear ran through her and she wondered if Gabriel heard her. Her hands were shaking.

"What?" Gabriel turned and stared at her, his eyes went wide. "What did you say?"

"I – I… I love you," she said again. She tilted her head downwards and started stepping backwards needing to run away. She was embarrassed and afraid. _What if Gabriel doesn't want me_ _anymore?_ She asked herself. Her cheeks were burning. After what seemed like hours of silence she quickly turned and began to run away into the night. As she ran she heard silence behind her. Gabriel wasn't chasing after her. She wanted to cry into the night and have the Lady Moon comfort her.

Her feet were bare and she felt small cuts from the rocks in the ground pierce into them. She reached a hidden area in the forest and crawled through bushes and thickets of trees. When she reached the other end she was amazed at the beauty she saw. A light mist rose from the ground and the moon shown clearly from a clearing in the trees above. The stars were bright and luminous. Vivian knelt in the luscious grass that hadn't been affected by the bitter chill of oncoming winter. Her eyes began to water and she felt tears fall down her face. She fell to the ground.

_He doesn't want me_, she cried to herself. _I made a fool of myself for him and he doesn't want_ _me. _Her hands covered her face and she sobbed into them.

_Snap!_

Vivian turned and stared at the direction from the sound. Nothing. Probably just a squirrel. Except it wasn't. Gabriel leapt through the darkness and paced next to her. Vivian quickly swiped at her eyes. Gabriel was breathing hard and his eyes were wild and raw. Without saying anything he came to her side and grabbed her upper arms and threw her up onto her legs then pushed her into a nearby tree. He crushed her body with his and kissed her hard on the mouth. Vivian met his heat with a growing heat of her own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her fingers in his hair pressing him closer.

Gabriel began to peel away her clothes. Everywhere he touched her, her skin burned. Her legs turned to liquid and she crumbled in his strong arms. The need within her was strong. She wanted him and only him. Soon both of their clothing was gone and Vivian lay naked beneath Gabriel's passionate glare. He paused from kissing her.

"Don't ever run away from me again," he commanded. His voice angry and husky with desire. He trailed kisses along her neck and came up to her ear. "I've wanted to hear you say those words to me for so long," he whispered.

Vivian's breath hitched in her throat.

"You damn girl. You will be the ruin of me," he laughed into her ear.

Vivian gave herself to Gabriel completely as she lay with him that night beneath the moon. The sensations she felt from his touch were new to her. The blood that fell from her as he entered her was his and only his. He was her first and her last. They were tangled in each other, bound to one another.

"I love you Vivian… Dammit I love you," he moaned.

…

The following morning Vivian woke up to herself lying in Gabriel's arms. They had run together that night in their wolf forms and had hunted with each other. They were wolf. They were human. Whatever they were they were together.

Vivian watched Gabriel sleep and smiled to herself. He looked frightening even as he slept. His body was always tense. She loved that about him. He was always alert. He was protective and caring. He was funny and strong.

Gabriel's eyelids fluttered open and a lazy grin played on his lips.

"I see you're up," he said.

"Yes," she replied.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"What took you so long?"


	9. Chapter 9 Broken Memories

**Note: Okay so I know it has been a while since I last updated but I have really good reasons. It has been really hard with school and problems' occurring with my family but here it is. I will try to put up the next chapter soon. As for my question from the previous chapter I really appreciate those of you for answering it has helped and I wouldn't mind if I could get some more advice. So there is this guy in my class, the same class with the guy I like, that likes me and he is always trying to help me out all the time and talk with me. He is a nice guy but not the one I like, I don't want to hurt him. But anyway he took my colored pencils the other day and was using them to draw on a rock (Long story) and the guy I like has been sitting next to me lately and he saw that he was using my colored pencils like that (I wasn't really paying attention) and he seriously got mad at the guy for using them and he asked me if I wanted the guy to use them and I said no and he got angry at the other guy and took them away and put them in the case while handing them back to me. And that very same day he had been talking to me more and he was playing with my stuff and making me laugh. I just don't know what to do because I don't want to just ask him if he likes me because I did that before and he said he just wanted to be friends but now again like I said before he is different with me. AH! I just need help! Please, it would be very much appreciated. Enjoy this chapter. **

Vivian awoke to the soft light emanating through the grey misty of the morning. She stretched her limbs out onto the hard cold ground. Her hands reached for Gabriel next to her. Only when she reached out her fingers found nothing. She stood up suddenly aware of her surroundings. Gabriel was nowhere to be found.

"Gabriel?" she called out softly.

She stood up and found a blanket slide to the ground. Her clothing from the other night was laid about. She put back on her frigid cold shirt and pants then began to walk in search of Gabriel. _He_ _wouldn't leave me_, Vivian told herself. Vivian was quick to jump to conclusions. What if Gabriel didn't love her? What if Gabriel just wanted her for sex?

Millions of questions raced through Vivian and she felt tears prick her eyes.

"Hold it in Vivian," she told herself out loud. "There has to be a reason why Gabriel left without any explanation." Then Vivian's thoughts turned dark. What if Gabriel got taken away while she was sleeping? What if the game really was just beginning? Vivian began to run back to the inn through the thicket. She ignored the piercing cold that stun her eyes and the rocks cutting into her bare feet.

When Vivian returned back to the inn she found it to be eerily silent. No one was walking about. _Well it is still morning_, thought Vivian. She ran to the front desk to see Dan in the back office.

"Hey Viv– What the hell happened to you?!"

"Where's Gabriel?" Vivian asked ignoring his question.

"He's in his room. You'll catch him just before he heads for work," he said looking Vivian over with a concerned look. "Are you okay? You look like you are about to collapse." Dan began to move from behind the desk when Vivian bolted for the stairs leading up to Gabriel's room. She took the steps two sometimes three at a time.

When she reached Gabriel's room he was just leaving it. Gabriel looked at her with surprise.

"Vivian, what happened to you?" He asked baffled.

Instead of replying Vivian threw her arms around him and hugged him with as much strength as she had. Gabriel didn't say anything. He just wrapped his arms around his arms and held her to his chest.

"What is the matter with you Vivian?" he said gently.

"When I woke up this morning you weren't there. I thought you were hurt. I thought maybe they took you." She cried into his arms.

"What are you talking about?" Vivian's eyes shot up to look into Gabriel's eyes.

"You know," she said softly. "Last night… In the woods."

"But Vivian I've been here all night long," he said. He looked at Vivian as if she were out of her mind. "Why were you in the woods when something is out there with blood intentions?"

"It was the full moon. The whole pack went out into the woods to run, to hunt." Her words didn't register to Gabriel. She shook her head furiously.

"Calm down, Vivian!" Gabriel shouted grasping Vivian's shoulders with his firm grip. The world began to spin.

"This can't be happening," cried Vivian. Then her head felt like a weight bearing down upon the rest of her body. She slumped over in Gabriel's arms and began to shake furiously. Her eyes rolled over and the only thing she remembered was Gabriel shouting something to her.

_This is just a dream_, Vivian thought to herself. _Last night with Gabriel really did happen. _But when Vivian tried to recall what happened last night she couldn't remember the beautiful clearing where she had given herself to Gabriel. She didn't remember what she had been doing earlier. Only the memory of last night seemed to be the only memory she could recall but when she tried to think of the details of her surroundings and the events that occurred she couldn't remember.

_What is happening to me?! _

Vivian's body felt light as a feather being carried on the soft winter's breeze. Her head was swimming with pictures but when the pictures came to mind they twisted into bloody memories and sick images.

"Vivian we are going to be putting you to sleep now." _It's Aunt Persia_, Vivian thought. And the next thing Vivian knew she was shrouded in a thick black fog.

…

Beep. Beep. Beep. Vivian's eyelids fluttered open. She awoke to a white room. Everything was blurry. _Where am I? _She looked to her arms lying down by her side. There were tubes and wires hanging from her arms to her nose. _Am I in a hospital?_

As if answering her question a nurse entered her room.

"Oh! I see you're up. I'm your nurse Miss Gonzalez. How are you feeling Vivian?" she asked.

"My head is killing me," said Vivian groggily.

"Well honey it will probably be like that for a few days. Doctor Stevens will be in here in a little bit to explain to you about it. He will just be a few minutes; he is with another patient at the moment. But in the meantime another lady will be coming in here to take some blood from you."

"Where is Esme? Gabriel?" she asked. Her throat was parched.

"You mean that fine young man. He is in the visiting room. I'll tell him he can come see you in a few minutes. As for Esme I think she left a few minutes to get some sleep. She has been here the past few days. Hasn't slept a wink while she has been here with you. She told me to tell you if you woke up that she would be back in a few minutes."

"Um… How long have I been out?"

"About four days honey. Now why don't you get some rest and I'll go get your friend."

"Okay," she murmured.

When Vivian began to fall asleep again Gabriel came into the room.

"I see your up," he said softly. His voice was calm and dark. There was an edge to it though that Vivian could make out.

"Yeah," she whispered looking up at him. The room was dark with the curtains closed shielding the sun.

"How are you feeling Vivian?" he asked pulling up a chair by her bed.

"I feel like crap. What happened to me Gabriel?"

"You collapsed in my arms and started seizing. You scared the hell out of me," he said running a hand through his hair. "Aunt Persia looked you over but couldn't find anything wrong with you. We were so scared that we had to take you to the hospital."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be. Just promise me you won't scare me like that again."

"I'll try," she chuckled softly then started coughing furiously. Blood splattered onto her hands. Her throat ached with pain as she kept coughing up blood.

Gabriel threw himself out of the chair and it flung into the wall. "Nurse! Someone, help!" he shouted. Gabriel's arm snaked around Vivian while the other pressed a button by her bedside. He grabbed a towel from a nearby table and held it out to grab some of the blood that came up from Vivian's mouth.

Vivian began to fade out as nurses came into the room and were shouting orders to one another. Gabriel had left his embrace with her to move out of the way. He watched out of the corner of the room as Vivian continued to cough. Her body was wracked with pain and just watching sent a pain to him. He felt like he was watching a part of himself die. It hurt him. Vivian looked weak and fragile like a newborn. Her body was breaking and there was nothing he could do but watch and wait.


	10. Chapter 10 Death Marks the End

**Note: Okay so it has been a while since I last posted a new chapter and I'm afraid to say that I won't be able to do so quite as often with school and all. I hope you all enjoy and please tell me what you think. And also thank you to everyone who helped me with my questions. They helped and I really appreciate it. So enjoy this chapter.**

It took a lot of morphine for the pain to subside. Vivian laid on her single bed in a daze with the world a mix of colors dancing before her. If it weren't for the drugs and antibiotics messing with Vivian's system she would've been in complete turmoil. Something was clearly wrong with her and there was nothing she could do but put her life in a stranger's hands.

In her daze Vivian could make out the voices of doctors and Esme. They were talking about her but she couldn't tell what they said. Vivian only caught phrases at a time and from what she was hearing she knew she ought to be scared.

What was wrong with her? Every part of her body would be aching with pain if it weren't for the damned drugs but Vivian didn't like being out of the loop, especially when it concerned her. She managed to make out words like loss of blood and brain hemorrhage.

"Es...Es…Esme," stuttered Vivian. Her words slurred.

"Everything is going to be okay Viv, just get some rest for now," said Esme. Esme tried to sound reassuring but her words were weak.

_This is bad_, Vivian thought. Vivian felt drowsy. Despite the drugs each time she moved a jolt of pain shot to her head.

"We will need to monitor her for a few days and run tests on her…" The doctor paused.

"But what?" Esme's voice broke.

"I just want you to know that from where we are standing now Vivian's condition doesn't look good."

"Please there is something you must be able to do," Esme pleaded.

"We are trying everything we can. To be honest with you though her condition is, how should I say, odd. The symptoms are all there and lead us to believe that she has a brain hemorrhage, and we won't be sure until further testing, but her body seems normal. I mean she is spewing up blood and having frequent seizures but it is like her body is trying to reject something that doesn't belong. We will be running blood test and others to get down to the bottom of this and also try to figure out her hallucinations."

"Okay. Thanks doctor," said Esme with a painful calmness. _She's trying to be strong_, Vivian thought.

"Miss Gandillon?"

"Yes?"

"You should get on home and rest up. She will be fine here with the nurses on standby."

"No thanks. I'm fine staying here," mumbled Esme. She sounded tired and her voice was thick with sorrow and grief.

"Esme you should go back. Vivian would want you to," said Gabriel entering the room.

"Oh! Gabriel… I don't know. I really don't want to leave her alone…"

"It is fine. I will be here with her tonight and you can come tomorrow."

"I suppose so then," said Esme hesitating. "Thank you Gabriel for caring so much for her."

"No problem. Now go rest up."

And then the room was empty save for Gabriel and an attending nurse. Vivian tried to bring words to her mouth but she was just so tired that she soon fell asleep.

…

It was night when Vivian awoke again. The drugs had worn off and her head throbbed. Vivian looked around the room and saw no one. _Gabriel must have gone to get something to eat_, Vivian thought. The pain in her head was intensifying. Vivian reached for a button on the side of her bed to page for a nurse.

Within a minute or two a nurse arrived. Vivian watched her as she came through the door. She had long black hair tied into a single braid down her back and a heart shaped face with piercing cold, black eyes. Something about the nurse sent chills up her spine. Despite being sick Vivian felt her fingernails start to grow.

"Hello Vivian. How are you feeling," the nurse said. There was a chill in her voice.

"Fine," replied Vivian darkly. Something was wrong. Vivian felt a prickle run up her arms.

"I'm just here to give you your medicine. It will help you sleep better," said the nurse perkily. She reached over to Vivian's IV and pulled out a jar of clear liquid. Then with a needle from her pocket she placed the liquid in the tube and was about to put it into Vivian's IV.

"Wait!" she yelled.

Instead of answering the nurse moved to do so anyway and Vivian was forced to gather all her strength and move to stop her. Vivian lifted her leg with much effort and kicked the needle from the imposter's hand. She tried to sit herself upright.

_Yell_, thought Vivian. _I need to yell._ Except she couldn't. Her words were lodged in her throat. Instead she would have to defend herself as best as she could.

"I was going to make this easy for you. But you just couldn't be a good little girl and die," said the nurse turning to her. "Now I will have to get my hands dirty."

"Why are you doing this?" Rasped Vivian.

"It is the game, little girl. He wants you dead but you are disobedient." The nurse cocked her head to the side and instantly Vivian was reminded of the man that had attacked her in the woods.

"Who wants me dead?"

"Ah! But that would be cheating. He doesn't like little cheaters. You are just playing your part in this game and he is finished with you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Vivian reached for the button on the side of her bed that would alert the nurses. She moved her hand to hide behind her thigh and clicked down on it. The imposter noticed the movement and was too late to stop her.

"You foolish girl! Now you have made me mad. It is time to go," shouted the nurse. The nurse moved so fast that Vivian couldn't react. Her hand covered Vivian's mouth and nose cutting off her oxygen. Vivian felt claws digging into her face. _Another one_, she thought. Vivian thrashed and flung her body to free herself but she was already weak and with her breath leaving her she was useless. Vivian's face burned and her throat ached with need for air. Tears sprung to her eyes and her head became woozy.

And then the nurse was flung off of her and thrown against the wall. Vivian took in many quick and short breaths choking from the need to breathe. Her eyes were blurry from the tears but she was able to discern Gabriel hovering over the imposter's body. His hand reached for her neck and with one swift movement her head lay limp on the ground in a twisted form.

He looked wild with his rage fuming off of him. Vivian was frightened by watching him but was reassured with his presence. Gabriel moved to her side and held her head in his hands. He didn't say anything for a while just assessed every part of her making sure for no damage.

"Gabriel, I'm fine," whispered Vivian.

Instead of answering Gabriel grabbed Vivian and held her against his chest. The tears that had built up in her eyes fell. Vivian sobbed into Gabriel's sleeve and he just held her. Within minutes nurses rushed into the room and gasped when they saw the body lying on the cold floor.

Then people began to move in and out frantically. The nurses and doctors held off the woman's body and rushed her to somewhere. Nurses questioned Vivian about the woman and what happened. The police were called in and Gabriel was taken with them leaving one behind to question Vivian further and to check in on the woman. To Vivian's astonishment the woman had somehow survived and was in the Intensive Care Unit. Nobody knew who the woman was and was surprised when Vivian said she posed as one of the nurses.

Vivian was frightened as people rushed about in frantic speed. She thought about Gabriel and wondered how he was doing. She knew that he would be fine because he had simply acted in defense of her. The family lawyer would be called in for him and everything would be settled just fine. But it didn't feel fine to Vivian. She was attacked again and a part of her knew that she would continue being attacked until she was dead. But now she knew that it wasn't her that was the main target of the so-called game. Someone was trying to get her to hurt someone else.

Vivian wasn't sure who though. She was close with a lot of the pack members. The only one that she was strongly leaning towards was Gabriel. It was the obvious route. And if someone dared lay a hand on him I will take them down, Vivian thought.

When Vivian was alone in her room again, except for the police officer standing guard at her door, she tore off the tubes that were in her and crept silently to the desk in the room and pulled out her clothes that they had left there. Someone had taken the liberty in washing them and Vivian was thankful. She crept to the window in the room, pulled it open, and slipped through it and into the bitter cold. Her feet were bare against the rocks that covered the ground of the roof. She hopped onto the fire escape and took shelter in the darkness of the night.

Vivian's dreams were showing her something. She had a feeling that by following them back to where all her troubles had started, home, then she would be able to find the person who was trying to hurt the one she loved.

And when she found him she would kill him.

**Extra Note: So this really pissed me off. I was looking at some of the other stories for blood and chocolate and there is a new one that has basically the same title as mine called Blood or Hunter so I really don't like having the same things so I'm maybe possibly going to be changing the title of this story just to give a heads up. I don't know it is still up in the air. **


	11. Author's Note

Hello everyone who is reading my story. I'm super sorry that I haven't yet finished this story and I assure you it will get done but it might take a little bit longer, to that I'm really sorry. With all the school work I have had it has allowed me with little time to write so once school ends I will get straight to work, and don't worry I just have about two weeks left. But again I'm sorry and I thank you for taking the time and reading it. I will end this story with a bang! (Or at least attempt to)


End file.
